


Bathroom Buddies

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You mentioned fem!Stiles and clit play. Would you be up for writing fem!Derek or Lydia tying up fem!Stiles and playing with her clit and pussy until she squirts and then keep going until she can't cum anymore. (Or both, both would be good). Or like, making fem!Stiles walk around with a toy inside her and playing with the settings on the vibe all day but not letting her cum at all until later.<br/>Also answering this prompt in one:  Would you be willing to write girl!Derek using girl!Stiles as her personal slut/fuck toy, maybe with a side of teacher/student thrown in?</p><p>Prompt your own fic here: http://sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Buddies

Dericca watched Stiles through her eyelashes, a faint smirk on her face. She locked eyes with Lydia, her best friend, and nodded. “Hey, Stiles, come with us. We need to talk to you.” She showed her teeth in a broad, friendly smile. Lydia stood slightly behind her, covering her mouth with her hand as she struggled not to smile too.  
Stiles nodded, frowning a little as she followed the two girls into the bathroom. The frown grew deeper as she watched Lydia lock the bathroom door after checking the stalls for girls. “What… Did you need to talk to me about?” She asked, head tilted in bemusement. 

"Oh… We were just wondering wether you wanted to be our friend." Dericca replied, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder in one neat movement.   
Stiles’ eyes lit up, her brown eyes sparkling. “Sure!” She grinned, but her smile faded as Dericca held up a hand. 

"Of course, you will need to be willing to do a few things for us…" Dericca continued, stepping closer to Stiles, tracing Stiles’ shoulder with her fingertips.   
"Uh, sure, anything…?" Stiles licked her lips cautiously as Dericca sat on the sink, beginning to pull down her white lace panties. She stared, her fingers beginning to twitch as Lydia pulled out her phone, preparing to film.

"Well, I haven’t got all day… Perhaps you don’t want to be friends?" Dericca began to slip off of the sink, but was pushed back by Stiles’ hungry tongue. Lydia held the phone, grinning as she filmed the scene. Dericca pushed Stiles off of her, and onto the slightly damp bathroom floor. 

Stiles gasped as Dericca snapped some thick hair ties over her wrists, making her lie on her back with her arms held above her head. Dericca then pulled off her skirt and forced her legs up into a butterfly position, her feet pressed together and knees far apart to display her soaking pussy. Stiles bit her lip as her feet were taped together like that. “P-Please…” She wanted it to stop, but the way she said it seemed to imply that she wanted more.

Dericca smirked and pulled down Stiles’ panties, watching her shiver in the chilly bathroom. “Ready, baby?” She got on her hands and knees, pushing past Stiles’ waxed legs and towards her pussy. Pushing through the light hairs, Dericca forced her tongue up into Stiles’ pussy, suckling hungrily on her clit as Stiles writhed and moaned needily, eyes locking with the camera momentarily as she squirmed. 

A few minutes later, Stiles’ legs spasmed as her muscles clenched as she rocked into a violent orgasm, squirting hot cum onto the floor as Dericca darted backwards. The white liquid pooled into a thick, sticky puddle which Dericca lapped up greedily. Dericca got to her feet as she swapped places with Lydia, smirking knowingly into the camera before she turned it once more on Stiles.

Lydia had been taking notes on what really turned Stiles on, and so began to caress her breasts through her shirt as she pushed her knee onto Stiles’ clit, rubbing it from side to side as Stiles pushed back into it, making a high-pitched keening noise. Stiles bucked her hips as she came once more, doubling the size of the pool as she rode out another orgasm. 

The third time she came, she cried out in disappointment as no thick liquid came out. Her eyes rolled as she clenched into a sitting position, Lydia’s name tumbling from between her swollen lips as she breathed heavily. 

"Aw, poor baby can’t cum anymore." Dericca commented, laughing. "Perhaps she’ll cum in Maths." She produced a vibrator from her purse, and inserted it into Stiles’ pussy in a smooth gesture. Finding the remote, she flicked it on for a moment, watching Stiles’ face blanch as she realised what power Dericca had over her. 

Two hours later, Stiles was sat in Maths, next to her new ‘friend’ Dericca, when suddenly the vibrator quietly buzzed to life. Her eyes widened as she pressed down onto it, feeling it touch her clit. As she came once more, her neck arched uncontrollably and she drew a few looks from the other students. Lydia locked eyes with her and winked.  
"We’re going to have a good time, aren’t we?" Dericca whispered, flicking the remote off.


End file.
